<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splatoon oneshots by g0ld3ncrusad3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889213">Splatoon oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ld3ncrusad3r/pseuds/g0ld3ncrusad3r'>g0ld3ncrusad3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Other, Pearlina, splatoon 2 hero mode spoilers, splatoon hero mode spoilers, spoilers for octo expansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ld3ncrusad3r/pseuds/g0ld3ncrusad3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a bunch of oneshots with splatoon characters lol-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Callie &amp; Marie (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splatoon oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Splatoon 2 hero mode spoilers ahead !! Mini TW for mentions of abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since Callie was rescued from Octavio's grasp, but something had been wrong with the peppier of the two cousins since. She seemed distant. She barely talked to Marie, and was quiet and despondent. She didn't bug Marie like she used to, whining when the other said no to whatever ridiculous request Callie had come with. In short, Callie wasn't.. Callie anymore. Today, Marie was determined to find out why.</p>
<p>A knock on the door startled Callie from her thoughts as she laid on her bed and watched the ceiling fan spin. She had no energy to get up, despite regularly being up and ready before Marie. The dark-haired inkling sat up with what willpower she could muster, and plastered on a small smile. "Come in!" She called, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. However, when Marie came in and saw how messy the room was- well, it was always messy, but it was especially messy now- and how tired her cousin looked, Callie knew that her rouse had been seen right through. The grey-haired inkling took a seat beside her cousin wordlessly, and the exhausted look Marie saw almost broke her. "Hey, Cal. Are you doing alright?" She asked, and watched as Callie struggled to form a response. "I'm fine." Callie decided, her response coming out in a placid and simple tone. There was a sort of wavering to it, though, and she hoped that Marie didn't pick up on it. Her hopes were soon crushed, though, as Marie's brow knitted together in worry. "Callie, don't lie to me." She said in response, the tone used almost making Callie cry. She didn't <em>like</em> lying to her cousin, but at times like this, it felt necessary. "I'm not! I just had a little voice crack." Marie shook her head at the response. "You are an awful liar." Callie froze, and Marie continued on. "I can tell something's wrong, you haven't come out of your room in<em> days!</em> And when you do come out, you don't talk to me." At this point, Callie wanted to disappear. She felt bad. "I'm sorry-" She sputtered, bringing her knees to her chest and coiling up, an action Marie knew very well. "Callie, I'm not mad- I just wanna know if you're ok. You don't have to hide." She pleaded, causing Callie to de-tense a little. "But I don't want you to worry." She responded, a worried expression on her face as if to match Marie's.</p>
<p>The lighter-haired of the two wrapped her cousin into a hug, causing Callie to start crying. Marie attempted to sooth her, rubbing shapes into her back. The defensive curl was lost, and Callie returned the hug with a tight hold. "Shhh.. It's ok Callie..." This started up another wave of sobs, and Marie sighed. Now she was sure something was wrong. "Do you wanna talk about it now?" She inquired, earning a tear filled "mhm" from her cousin. Marie held her tighter a moment before releasing from the hug to let Callie wipe her eyes and whatnot. Callie took a big breath. "I feel bad for letting myself get captured. I always make you do things for me because I never stand up for myself- I'm an awful cousin." This shattered Marie. "Callie.. You're the best cousin and bandmate I could have ever asked for. Don't beat yourself up for something like that. He took advantage of you when you were upset. That is <em>far  </em>from being your fault." She raised a hand to pat her cousin on the head, but felt her heart break when Callie shrunk away from her raised hand and closed her eyes, trying to hide. Marie retracted her hand. "Oh- what did they do to you?" She muttered, feeling herself choke up. Callie remained silent for a moment, but finally opened her eyes. She didn't relax though. "They hit me." She said bluntly, her voice trembling. Marie's eyes watered. "Oh-" The sadness was followed by anger. "How fucking <em>dare</em> they." She growled, clutching the sheets. "Marie- it's ok- they never bruised me or anything-" Marie cut her off. "<em>No</em>. That isn't something you can just brush off." Callie winced, and decided to change the topic, as she felt bad for riling her up. "Uhm- I feel better now.." The grey-haired one snapped out of her blind rage. "That's good to hear." She said, taking a deep breath to calm herself.</p>
<p>There was a hard silence between them until Marie spoke up. "You wanna go watch a movie?" Callie nodded wildly, and Marie smiled. "Alright, lets go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>